


On the Road to the Space Hospital

by altalemur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Realities, shlav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: Slav and Sven recovery moments after the voltron crew left. Slav is tending Sven’s wounds. This is a reality where everything turns out fine.





	On the Road to the Space Hospital

“You just HAD to throw yourself in danger to push the blue paladin out of the way.”

There hadn’t been enough time to patch Sven up before their chances of capture by the Alteans, and thus their chances of survival, diminished to near zero. But Slav was still aware that each moment he waited to patch Sven’s wound, his chances of living decreased. At least this was one of the 80% of realities where the shot wound cauterized well and didn’t hit a major artery. Was it really that surprising, that as soon as he had autopilot engaged in their small shuttle, Slav’s hands were shaking and rushed while he patched Sven up? 

Sven groaned as his wound was treated roughly. He was smirking with a pained, tired expression on his face. He refused to just let the pain killers take effect in 68% of realities. If that happens, then in 8% of realities, he says something incredibly sentimental before dying. In another 27% of realities, Sven confesses his feelings to Slav. There was even a 13% chance that Sven would express attraction for the blue paladin from the other reality. But far more likely by far was that Sven would babble for a few minutes before Slav gave him another dose of pain killers that puts him to sleep.

“But you said that if they couldn’t form Voltron, that the Alteans would get the comet, and we probably wouldn’t escape.”

“He has a shield! In almost all realities, Lance is able to pull up his shield in enough time to block laser fire from the sentries! Not to mention he has THICKER ARMOR than you! What were you thinking?!!” 

Slav shouts in Sven’s face, waving a tube of healing ointment in the injured human’s face.

Sven kept smiling, barely even wincing. “I didn’t think, just moved. I guess I just can’t think as quickly as you.”

Slav huffed, but finished up treating Sven’s chest wound. It hadn’t caused cardiac arrest, or internal bleeding. It was covered well enough to get Sven to the space hospital. Really, the optimal level of pain killers was enough that Sven could breathe easily and not go into shock, but not enough that he passed out. 

If Sven had not remarked on the blue paladin’s attractiveness being a motivator for throwing himself in danger, then that meant Slav was in one of the other realities. Either Sven would babble, or Sven would confess his feelings… if Slav did not make sure it was one of the other realities where Sven passed out instead.  
This wasn’t the perfect moment that Slav had been hoping for. Cliché love confessions while one of them nurses the other to health after a near-death experience are much more common in the realities where they do not get a happy ending. But to try to get a more ideal love confession, Slav would have to take a slight risk that Sven would die before getting to the space hospital.

Slav sterilized his hands and closed up the first aid kit. He put the thermal emergency blanket over Sven.

“Don’t move. There are still some realities that you rip open the cauterization, go into shock, and die from internal bleeding. I’ll go make sure the Alteans aren’t tracking us through the cloak.”

Slav sat at the controls. The Alteans had focused their efforts on Voltron and the comet. No one was even looking for the small cloaked shuttle. And from the looks of it, Voltron had safely sealed the rift between realities. Slav sighed with relief and set the course for their rendevou point. Everything went fine. Just like he said before. It was fine. Everything was fine. His hands fidgetted with the need to arrange or control some part of this reality. He went back to Sven and began rearranging the supplies.

Sven was still awake, and watching him move around the cabin. Slav glanced up at him while sorting.

Sven reached out and touched Slav’s nearest hand. His voice always had a deep, soothing quality that some humans seemed particularly good at reaching. But the strain in it threatened to wreck Slav’s ability to think rationally.

“I promised you, I would never let the Alteans capture you,” Sven said.

Slav’s hand covered Sven’s. 

“I… I know what you’re going to say. Or rather, I know all the possible conversations we could have. If I really didn’t want you to say it, I would have taken one of the many courses of action to lead away to what you are considering saying.”

“Slav…”

“I know. I… love you too,” Slav leaned down, holding onto Slav’s hands with several of his. It was as close as he could get to his species’ traditional form of showing affection, especially given Sven’s condition.

Sven laughs weakly, “Oh no… you ruined the surprise, genius. I was going to surprise you with dinner when we got back. I was saving some earth alcohol for it and everything.” The human clasped back at Slav’s hands. 

“Why didn’t you say so?! If this was one of the realities where you planned an elaborate romantic gesture, we’re almost certain to have a happy ending!”

And they did.


End file.
